


Those Second Thoughts You Asked For

by Enlightener



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, Time Travel, Translation, Victuuri Week 2017
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enlightener/pseuds/Enlightener
Summary: 維克多第一次回溯時間那年，他十四歲





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Those Second Thoughts You Asked For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627071) by [akisazame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akisazame/pseuds/akisazame). 



> 大家好，這篇的翻譯連載是在Lofter上，裡面有些章節會有註解，有興趣的話可以去看看吧！這裡就是完全版了。  
> 我並不擁有這個作品的任何權利，一切版權屬於原作的Akisazame太太。要轉載的話請去問一下原作，他同意我就同意啦！但還是希望可以留言告知一下呢。  
> 有錯都是我的錯，歡迎指正。  
> 

維克多第一次回溯時間那年，他十四歲。

 

他已經在冰上待了五個小時，儘管雅可夫警告他需要休息，他仍然不為所動。

 

他成為滑冰選手的時間已經久到足以讓他對自己的身體瞭若指掌。他的手在顫抖，腿尖叫著向他抗議，冰鞋裡面的腳毫無疑問的正在流血。就算如此，維克多已經下定了決心。今天在他離開冰場之前，他一定要跳出一個後外點冰四周跳(4T)。

 

維克多知道自己的身體該做出什麼樣的動作。把動作一個個分開來，他全部都做得到。

 

一個影片製作人可以用他今天在冰上五個小時的每一個幀拼接成一個完美的4T。他知道他辦的到，他很清楚，而這就是為什麼他如此的挫敗。這正是為什麼他無法放棄。

 

「在我親自去你那把你跩下來之前，」雅可夫在冰場邊邊向他吼道，「你還有一次機會。」

 

還有一次機會。

 

他滑了個轉三、跳躍、旋轉。圈數正確無誤。

 

他的手觸冰了。

 

維克多很了解自己的身體，他很清楚他的身體應該要做出什麼樣的動作。這次他知道該怎麼修正。雅可夫已經開始朝他滑了過來。要是可以再給他十秒鐘…

 

突然，出現了一道閃光，隨之而來的是一瞬間的黑暗。然後，沿著他失敗的跳躍的軌跡，他的動作開始飛速的倒退，完全不受他的控制。就好像有人按下了影片的倒退鍵，只不過他現在正身歷其境。

 

然後他退回到了他即將起跳的那一瞬間。

 

這真是前所未有的令人驚恐。

 

維克多恐慌了起來，他無法面對自己的身體回到了十秒鐘前的姿勢的這個事實。他的右腿遲疑了一下，在他身下滑了出去，然後，他毫不優雅地摔在了冰上。

 

他的冰鞋刮過冰面的聲音大聲地迴盪，是這個場上唯一的聲響。

 

在維克多拼湊出剛剛到底發生了什麼之前，雅可夫就已經來到了他身邊。「笨孩子，」雅可夫斥道，但是他檢查維克多四肢的手卻是十足的溫柔。一旦他對於維克多並沒有受傷這件事感到滿意之後，他一個手肘拖行維克多。「你今天已經夠了，」他說，在維克多來得及抗議之前轉身離開了冰面。

 

那個夜晚，維克多獨自一個人在房間裡，直挺挺地躺著，兩眼瞪視著天花板。他用了一整天的時間在想他的失敗以及，出於某些原因，他居然成功的回溯了時間並嘗試修正他的錯誤。他不知道他是怎麼做到的。他納悶他是否可以再次辦到。

 

他側身在床頭櫃的抽屜裡翻了一會兒後找到他的目標：一個古老的懷表，來自一個他幾乎沒有印象的家族的傳家寶。它在很久以前就已經停止了走動，被遺忘在抽屜的深處，但是維克多並不需要知道時間，他只需要一個可以計算秒數的東西。他幫它上緊了發條，看著它直到他滿意的聽到秒針發出了規律的聲響。

 

他等秒針走到12後閉上眼睛。

 

回溯，他想。

 

在他睜開眼睛之前他就已經感覺到了，他一睜開眼剛好看到秒針退回11，來到了10，然後再次向前走動。

 

維克多啪的一聲闔上了懷錶，把它緊緊的抓在胸前，腦袋裡開始思考著種種可能性。他現在知道了，明天他毫無疑問地會成功的跳出後外點冰四周跳。

\--

 

一開始，維克多十分謹慎的使用他的能力。他用它來跳後外點冰四周，這令雅可夫又喜又憂。幾週之後，他用它來跳出他的第一個後內點冰四周跳(4S)。幾個月之後，他在青少年世錦賽上重重的摔了一下，他感受到了一秒鐘的劇痛，看到了一秒他的腳腕呈現的不自然的角度，然後他回溯了時間。這次他成功的修正他的跳躍，雖然仍舊不完美，但已經好得多了。這樣就足夠了。

 

但是隨著時間的推進，隨著他的花滑排名拾級而上，隨著他享譽世界，他開始越來越常使用回溯。對於一個花滑選手來說，在表演的同時計算著分數並不罕見，但是維克多逐漸對此上癮，他計算著每個部份的得分，然後在他知道他的跳躍並不完美，會影響到他的得分的時候，他便會將時間回撥。知道他還有第二次機會可以展現出完美的表演可以是令人放鬆的，但是知道只要嘗試夠多次便可能達到完美卻也令人身心俱疲。大部分的時候，這些感覺似乎是交替的。隨著每一次的回溯，維克多的標準越來越高，越來越高，直到對任何人來說都是無法超越的。但是維克多．尼基弗洛夫，現世傳奇，已經不再是任何人了。

 

當他連續五次贏得了大獎賽金牌的時候，他在短節目回溯了十六次，自由滑三十八次。每一個跳躍都是完美的，每一個旋轉都天衣無縫。群眾們歡呼，尖叫，嘶吼，將花束丟到冰上。

 

維克多站在頒獎台的頂端，沒有感到絲毫的成就感，沒有感到絲毫的自豪。他就只是覺得很疲憊。

 

事實是，現在他走到了這一步，他不知道該怎麼停下來。這甚至不是超能力的問題了。現在他完全是反射性的使用回溯，在任何失誤發生的當下立刻便修正軌跡。畢竟他反應的越快，就有越多的時間可以修改。更糟糕的是，他完全不知道該怎麼面對失敗了。失敗只會發生在其他人身上。在正常人身上。

 

他必須得停止滑冰。他很清楚。這是唯一一個可以讓生活回歸正軌的方法。所以當照相機不再閃爍，記者們都散去之後，維克多轉身向雅可夫說道，「這就是我的最後一場比賽。我不要再滑了。」

 

雅可夫的眼睛瞪大。然後，出乎意料的，小尤里．普里賽茨基插嘴了，他的表情猙獰。「你要是他媽的敢給我這麼做，維克多．尼基弗洛夫，我發誓我會--」

 

維克多甚至連想都沒想，直接回溯。

 

「你是不是有什麼話要說？」雅可夫問道，挑了挑眉。

 

燦爛的笑容就如同回溯時間那麼樣的自動。「我改變心意了。」

\------------  
起初，維克多甚至都不想去參加大獎賽的舞會。他的身體並不常體會到回溯的影響，但他的心卻會，每一次的回撥都增添了一絲額外的壓力。維克多已經身心俱疲。如果他不能退役的話，至少他想休息一下。

 

在維克多等待電梯的時候，克里斯多夫．賈柯梅帝在旅館的大廳裡堵住了他。「維克多~~~，」他哀號道，把兩隻手臂都掛在維克多的肩膀上。「你該不會是想翹掉宴會吧？你可是會場的焦點欸！」

 

「我成為大家的焦點已經有一段時間了，」維克多說，他本來是想開開玩笑，但是這聽起來十分自我中心。克里斯，維克多所知道的最自我中心的人，眼睛連眨都不眨。「比起那個我更寧可睡一覺。」

 

克里斯的眼睛瞪得跟茶拖一樣大，立刻閃爍著眼淚。「維克多，你不可以這樣！」他大聲嚎啕，音量足以讓大廳裡大部分的客人都轉頭看過來。「你不可以這樣，維克多，你不可以就這麼拋棄--」

 

回溯。

 

維克多露出了一個淺薄的微笑。「或許我等到待會再去？在我打個盹之內的這段時間你自己一個一定沒問題的吧？」

 

這次，克里斯沒有威脅著要哭出來，但是他重重的噘了下嘴。「你什麼時候變得這麼無聊了？」他說，一副就事論事的樣子。出於某些原因，這句話比那個誇大的哀號還要刺痛維克多的自尊心。

 

回溯

 

「我當然不會翹掉了！來吧，我甚至還可以讓你替我打扮喔。」一個微笑，一個眨眼，並非發自內心。維克多已經精通了安撫克里斯的這項技術，雖然克里斯完全不知道他被安撫了。他讓克里斯領著他回到房間，以及那個誇張的衣櫃；當他讓克里斯幫他選他出席晚宴的服裝時，他只回溯了一次，因為如果他真的打了克里斯第一次丟給他的領帶出現在公眾之前的話，他大概就毀了。

 

如果不跟別人交談的話就可以不用使用能力，因此維克多待在人群外圍，香檳在手，祈禱著他「不可觸及」的聲名可以讓大家離他遠一點。維克多非常清楚幾乎所有其他的選手都對他望而生畏，除了沒有絲毫羞恥心的克里斯之外，就只有同冰場的夥伴比較習慣跟他互動，而且就算如此還是時常有尷尬的場面。對於普通人來說，和一個似乎永不失敗的人說話是一件很困難的事。而對維克多來說和會失敗的人聊天也是很困難的。慶幸的是，他和在宴會上其他選手的交談總是十分短促，然後當賀詞已經用罄，房間內的酒精濃度上升之後，他們就會滿意的讓維克多獨處。

 

這正是為什麼當勝生勇利，比賽排名最後的日本選手，和尤里．普裡賽茨基挑戰鬥舞時，維克多可以享有絕佳的視野。

 

維克多被眼前詭異的情景奪去了全部注意力，使他沒有注意到克里斯已經悄悄地來到了他身邊。「他真的超可愛的，不是嗎？」克里斯愉快地說，用拇指和食指輕輕的夾住酒杯比劃著。「兩個都是，說真的。我知道普里賽茨基會被激將，不過我覺得比較難的是要說服勝生去挑戰他。」

 

「你就是不能只關心自己的事，是吧？」維克多說，瞟了克里斯一眼，把大部分的注意力集中在舞池那邊。

 

「我怎麼會想那樣做呢？」克里斯回道，友善的用自己肩膀去撞維克多的。「那個男孩現在看起來非常的好說話。你覺得他會跟我跳嗎？」

 

有那麼一瞬間維克多幾乎要回溯時間去選擇一個比較沒那麼激烈的句子，但是他沒有。這是好多年來最好玩的一場大獎賽舞會了。他用手肘輕推克里斯。「那我們就只有一種方法可以找出答案了，沒錯吧？」

 

克里斯給了他一個奇怪的眼神，就好像他沒有預料到維克多會慫恿他一樣。就好像，不知怎的，他預期的是維克多幾乎回溯時間想給他的回答。但是下一瞬間，克里斯眨眼，把空掉的香檳杯塞到維克多的手裡，然後迅速的跑到了舞池。

 

維克多並沒有預料到鋼管舞的出現，但是維克多也不懂為什麼他會對克里斯抱有任何期待。更令人驚訝的是勝生的加入，他在維克多的印象裡是以一個無比平凡的選手著稱。

 

如果他可以跳出這種舞，維克多納悶，為什麼他不在冰上那麼做呢？如果他在冰上也這樣的話，維克多早就注意到他了。

 

因為知道克里斯待會會想看看照片，他拍了幾張照記錄下眼前的場面，然後又多喝了一點香檳。因為當有未成年在場的時候自己居然是場內最清醒的人什麼的實在是太荒謬了。

 

這也正是為什麼他直到勝生勇利的臉已經近到成為了手機的照相App上唯一顯示的東西之前完全沒有發現到他的接近。

 

「維克多！」勇利大喊，真的很大聲。這真的很不必要，因為勇利跟他的距離是在是太近了。維克多幾乎把手機掉到地上，但是他成功的在勇利繼續前進之前成功的鎖上螢幕然後把它安全的塞回口袋裡。他的目光越過勇利落在了在幾呎之外徘徊的克里斯身上，他的臉上掛著愉快的笑容。維克多甚至無法假裝自己很驚訝。

 

勇利的臉頰是粉紅色的，呼吸聞起來像酒精，雖然看著他的行為維克多覺得那個酒精味已經比他預料的還輕了。勇利向前傾身，直到他的臉距離維克多的已經非常、非常近。這麼多事情一下全部壓上來實在是太多，多到讓維克多難以負荷。他腦內的防禦機制接管了他。他直覺地想回溯時間。

 

什麼事也沒發生。

 

「和我跳舞嘛！維克多！」勇利說道。突然，他抓住維克多的兩隻手腕把他拖向舞池。維克多長年以來和它人的肢體接觸都建立在精細計算的情況下，這使的他不知道該怎麼應對這個不在他掌控下的事態。他的整個身體都僵硬了起來。這次他非常清醒的試著回溯時間，但時間仍然維持在它原本的位置上一動也不動。

 

對於這類的事情維克多可沒有往例可循，也沒有跟勝生勇利相似的人可以參考。如果他可以回溯時間的話，他會嘗試二十種不同的開頭，直到找到最合適的那一個。慢慢的計算該如何最快的博得一個在此之前從來沒聊過天的人的好感。但是他辦不到，這讓他感覺像是在沒有降落傘的情況下被一把推出飛機。他此時正在自由下墜，他唯一有的支撐是勇利搭在他手腕上的手，勇利歪了一邊的笑容，以及勇利眼中的光。

 

「拜託嘛，維克多？」勇利說，眼睛閃閃發亮。而這麼多年來首次，維克多沒有重來的機會。

 

「Okay」他說，放任勇利把他拉去跳舞。

 

維克多幾乎花了一輩子的時間把自己訓練成美麗，優美，靈巧，高貴的樣子。當他一和勝生勇利一起踏進舞池的時候，他立刻就踩到勇利的腳。

 

回溯，他拼命的想到。什麼事也沒發生。

 

勇利大笑，維克多覺得自己快尷尬至死，直到他發現勇利其實很高興。他將兩隻手環在維克多的肩膀上咯咯的笑著，他的吐息讓維克多的皮膚一陣發癢。他慵懶地領著維克多在舞池裡跳著圈，維克多試著回想起他的芭蕾舞訓練，注意著他的四肢跟勇利之間的距離，努力避免發生什麼不可重來的難堪情景。

 

這時勇利踩到維克多的腳。很用力的。如果不是之後勇利可愛的大聲道歉，維克多可能會以為那是他的報復。

 

「對不起，」他說，然後又咯咯的笑了起來，那麼的瘋狂又輕鬆愉快。

 

一直壓在維克多肩膀上的重擔消失了。在夜晚裡纏住他的繩子突然斷開了。「現在我們扯平了，」他說，嘴唇上蔓延出了一個笑容。他把勇利纏住他脖子的手移開，然後將兩個人的十指交纏，好擺出華爾滋的姿勢。

 

勇利在意識到發生什麼事情之後，立刻像太陽一樣亮了起來。有那麼一小會，維克多遺忘了要保持完美這件事。

 

「來當我的教練吧,維克多，」勇利在維克多的耳邊說道。

 

維克多當然答應了。

\-----------------  
維克多是一個健忘的人，一部分是出於本性，一部分是因為他不得不。

 

擁有了可以回溯時間的能力代表並不是他記憶中的每件事情都真實發生過。

 

而這，他想，可能就是他無法忘懷勝生勇利的原因。

 

他知道，毫無疑問的，發生在那場舞會的事情，不管是好是壞，都確實的存在。儘管如此，每當他想要去尋找接觸勇利的方法好實現他們醉醺醺的約定時，他就是辦不到。一個陰暗的感覺籠罩住了他，它如此巨大，如此不祥，讓他花了好幾個月才足以認清那個感覺。

 

他想不起來他上次覺得恐懼是什麼時候的事了。勝生勇利使他恐懼。

 

當他離那場舞會越遠，他更容易說服自己那整起事件不過是個巧合。那晚過後他還是可以毫無問題的使用他的能力，他不太確定的想說那只是酒精的副作用。

 

為了保險起見，從那之後他就不再喝酒了。時光飛逝，一週過了，一個月過了，維克多越來越少去想勇利，確信他們在那場宴會的相遇完全就是場巧合。

 

然後克里斯傳給了維克多勇利滑《伴在我身邊不要離開》的影片，維克多納悶他自己是不是從頭到尾就誤解了全部的事情。

 

維克多不停的重複觀看那個影片，被驚艷到了。勇利並沒有完美的表演他的曲目，一點也沒有，但是維克多也從來不會為此保有期望。

 

維克多小心翼翼保守的秘密，就是，他也從未完美的表演出一首曲目過。他不禁好奇如果他放任自己從頭滑到尾，沒有使用回溯修正錯誤的話，他跟勇利的表演會有多麼相像。一但有了這個念頭，他就再也放不下了。

 

在他意識到自己到底在做什麼之前，他就把靴子套上，匆忙的趕到了練習場。還差十五分鐘就到午夜了，整個練習場杳無人煙，但是維克多已經擁有自己的鑰匙多年。他綁上冰鞋的鞋帶後滑到冰上，他的耳朵充滿著自己脈搏的轟鳴聲。他不需要去聽那首曲子，他已經都記在心裡了，有些小節比其他的更加親切。

 

他沒有拍下自己的樣子，所以他也不太確定他的表演跟勇利的比起來怎樣。在每一個微小的錯誤，每一個不精準的步伐，每一個未臻完美的跳躍後要控制自己不要去回溯幾乎是不可能的，但他還是辦到了。腎上腺素遊走全身，然後在沒有音樂來限制他的情況下，他的滑速越來越快，在維克多自己沒有意識到的情況下進一步的增加了難度。最終，他在4T+3T的聯合跳躍一個失足，身體以十三年來從未被允許出現的姿態重重的擦過了冰面。他知道自己傷的不嚴重，但是身體擦過冰面的地方正狠狠的刺痛著，他仰躺著不動了很久，冰塊在他過熱的肌膚下融化，浸濕了衣服。

 

他瘋狂地大笑。

 

他聽著練習場上迴盪的聲音，想著自己是不是終於瘋了。

 

他花了好幾分鐘平躺在冰上調整回自己的呼吸，他的心在他的胸膛裡如同子彈列車一樣的搏動著。他花了好幾分鐘才意識到這是他多年來第一次這麼享受滑冰。他必須得知道滑冰是不是也帶給勇利同樣的感動。

 

但是維克多是一個健忘的人，這也是為什麼，當他們第一次在溫泉浴池裡見面，看到勇利窘迫至極的臉的時候，他立即試著回溯時間。

 

當然了，什麼也沒發生。

 

一時之間，一個純粹的，野獸般的恐怖環繞了他。對於失敗的恐懼緊緊的糾纏住維克多的心臟。這次，他沒有一個安全網可以緩衝他不可避免的失誤。

但是他都已經來到這裡，把所有的東西都寄過來，離開家鄉了，如果要回溯的話十秒鐘可遠遠的不夠。

 

或許他可以比他想像的還勇敢一點。

 

所以他從浴池裡站起來，把手伸向勇利，說道，「勇利，從今天開始，我就是你的教練了。我會讓你在大獎賽決賽上獲勝的喔。」

 

勇利不敢置信地尖叫，而維克多除了接受之外別無他法。

\---------------------------  
維克多在烏托邦勝生住了一個星期之後發現，是跟勝生勇利之間的物理距離造成了他無法使用回溯的能力。

 

如果他是有意識的在使用他的能力的話，那麼很有可能他永遠都無法找出答案。在和這個能力相處了幾乎一半的人生之後，它成為了本能的一部份，就好像走路或呼吸一樣。

 

所以當在走廊上一頭撞上勇利的姊姊，弄倒了小山一樣的毛巾之後，維克多想也不想的就用了回溯。當時間繼續向前流逝，他在走廊上急急的停了下來，心臟砰砰的跳。他知道勇利還在外面做他下午的慢跑，而這就是維克多內心有了這個假設的時候。

 

接下來的兩天，他不斷的測試他的假設，把他所有能想到的因素都實驗了一遍，看看他的限制到底是什麼。距離似乎是唯一的問題。他可以在房間夠大的情況下和勇利共處一室而不失去他的能力。但是如果他在距離勇利大約三公尺的範圍內，他的能力就完全失效了。看不看的見勇利或者勇利知不知道他在附近並不會影響這個條件。維克多曾經試著從勇利房間的隔壁試著回溯，無果。高度也是因素之一。就好像勇利的身邊環繞個一個三公尺的無效圈圈—勇利領域，維克多發現自己是這麼稱呼它的。

 

事情是這樣的，除了不能使用回溯之外，維克多十分享受待在勇利領域裡面。維克多在舞會上遇到的撩人外向的人一點都沒有留下痕跡，但是勇利身上還是有某種十分誘人的東西，一個強烈的磁吸，因為勇利自身的懵懂而變得更加吸引人。維克多在頭兩次靠近勇利時所感到的刻骨銘心的恐懼隨著時間慢慢消失，取而代之的是對著個看起來很普通，實際上卻令人驚喜不斷的男孩的深深的好奇。

 

維克多想要知道勝生勇利的一切。但是在不能回溯的情況下，他完全不知道該怎麼做。

\--

一但他確定酒精並不會影響他的能力之後，維克多毫不浪費時間的把自己灌的爛醉。

 

 

幸運的是，奧川美奈子無比樂意的一同和世界著名的滑冰選手喝的酩酊。維克多試了幾次才讓他的邀請顯得不那麼尷尬，不過最終他還是辦到了，兩個人開懷的在烏托邦勝生的包廂裡大喝，互相聊天，開玩笑，直到深夜。

 

維克多可以從美奈子的架勢裡，以及勝生家的人毫不見怪的態度裡知道，這不是第一次美奈子把他們家的包廂當成自己的私人酒吧了。

 

在當天晚上五種不同的情況下，維克多告訴美奈子有關他操縱時間的能力。頭先的四次，她毫不留情的嘲笑他，相信他只是在講一個好笑的笑話。

 

而維克多也和她一起笑了後回溯了時間，回到了他開口之前。但是第五次，出於某種原因，和前幾次不一樣：維克多以完全相同的方式突然向她坦白--「我不是完美的，我只是可以操控時間。」--但是這一次，美奈子沒有笑。反而，她的嘴抿成了一條堅硬的線。

 

「別告訴勇利這件事，」她說，嚴肅至極。維克多覺得她的目光好像直透他的靈魂。「你會傷透他的心的。」

 

維克多當然回溯了，主要是因為他太害怕。但是即使當晚的記憶隨著酒精變成一團迷霧，他仍然記得美奈子瞪著他的眼神，最後決定再也不洩漏有關他能力的任何一個字。

\--

「你他媽的到底發生什麼事了？」尤里．普里賽茨基怒氣沖沖地向維克多問道，如同冰刀一般鋒利。

 

維克多眨眼，一派無辜的模樣。「我完全不知道你在講些什麼，尤里奧。」

 

當然了，他完全知道尤里奧講的是什麼。自從尤里．普里謝茨基突然的來到長谷津已經過了五天，這表示尤里．普里謝茨基已經看了維克多在勇利領域裡的樣子五天了。做為一個只看過維克多練習以及表演的人，尤里從來沒有見過不完美的維克多。

 

「我到底要跟你說幾次…」尤里奧抱怨到一半自己停下來，然後透過他散亂的碎髮瞪視維克多。「你在他身邊的樣子，」他說，他的眼睛直射冰面，就好像他的問題跟它有關似的。「你在其他人身邊的時候都不是那樣的，為什麼？」

 

坦誠回答毫無疑問的是不可能的，因為他的回答將會被傳到勇利的耳裡。勇利在冰場的另一頭，他們的距離足以讓維克多需要的時候稍稍的改變一下對話，但是當維克多看向尤里奧時，他發現他自己在納悶為什麼需要為那個可能性做準備。他仔細想想，發現這十分諷刺。

 

他伸出手把尤里奧的頭髮弄亂，尤里奧立刻縮回去。維克多拿出了他能做到的最誇張的板臉。「尤里奧奧奧奧奧，開心一點！要更享受一點！」

 

「你瘋了，」尤里奧翻了個白眼宣布。「你已經自戀到你看到了一隻豬滑了你的曲目然後你就他媽的瘋了。他應該至少還挺會接吻的吧？」

 

「不清楚！」維克多說，然後他看著尤里奧感到噁心的臉覺得十分愉快。就在幾個禮拜之前，他會重寫這一瞬間的歷史去安撫尤里奧。他怎麼會覺得那樣做會比較好呢？

 

尤里奧看起來好像要說些什麼，但是一個冰塊被刮過、撞擊的聲音大聲響起。維克多和尤里奧一同轉過頭去，看到勇利側身卷縮起來，臉上的表情十分痛苦。維克多，出於直覺，回溯了時間，然後看到了整起事件倒退；那是一個轉過頭的阿克賽爾三周跳，那甚至不是他給勇利編的短曲里最難的跳躍。在維克多意識到自己什麼也辦不到之前，時間繼續向前進。給自己回溯時間是一回事，尤其是在經過那麼多次的練習後，但是在十秒鐘的時間裡他能為他人做的的事情很有限，尤其是他至少要從三米之外的距離開始的時候。

 

當勇利撞到的時候，他正在半個冰場外，一點用處也沒有。

 

勇利用一種茫然的表情抬頭看向他，然後他的臉頰變成了粉紅色後移開了目光。「對不起，我剛剛…」

 

擁有了可以回溯時間的能力代表他可以很容易的就認清一個人。有些很喜歡幽默，有些會覺得他被冒犯了，還有一些會覺得他被貶低了。在對其他所有人的時候，維克多有無數次的機會可以學到該如何在所有的場合裡正確的應對每個人。但是在對勇利的時候，他沒有任何捷徑可走。

 

如果維克多想更認識勇利的話，他還得付出多一點的努力。

 

維克多非常、非常想要知道更多有關勇利的事。

 

他俯下身，把一個指節撫在勇利漲成亮紅的臉頰上耳語道，「你剛剛在想些什麼呢？」

 

勇利又抬頭看向維克多，眼睛瞪得大大的，臉更紅了。「沒、沒什麼。」

 

「才沒有，」維克多堅持道。他無法阻止自己微笑。「當你想太多的時候就會分心，你覺得我難道會注意不到嗎？」

 

「那不是…」勇利的聲音低了下來，又開始看向別的地方。一下子過後，他開始振作，但是在跪在冰上後又停了下來。維克多默默的看著勇利的眉毛開始糾結在一塊兒，咬著唇，好像又迷失在自己的想法裡。勇歷朝尤里奧所在的地方看過去---他正靠在冰面另一端的牆上。然後他又重新看著維克多。

 

「在我跌倒之後你是怎麼這麼快來到這裡的？」勇利問道。

 

維克多的心跳漏了一拍。

 

「你剛剛還在那邊，和尤里奧在一起呢，」勇利繼續，大聲的講出自己的邏輯。「你腳上應該還要套著護套，你不可能…」

 

「我動作很快，」維克多說，這個謊言連他自己聽起來都覺得不可信。他的皮膚底下，想要回溯的渴望蠢蠢欲動，但是在勇利領域的範圍裡他什麼也做不了。他看著勇利的眼睛微微一縮，嘴角開始下垂的樣子，那些他永遠也不會在其他人身上注意到的事，因為維克多從來沒有理由需要觀察。他知道勇利不相信他，但是美奈子的話語猶言在耳。

 

你會傷透他的心的。

 

維克多無法克制地想到自己最終可能還是會那麼做。

「嘿！」尤里奧大喊，打斷了維克多的思路，還讓勇利縮了一下。「小豬是把他的豬蹄弄斷了嗎？我需不需要叫救護車過來好處理一下他受傷的心靈？」

 

「我沒事，」勇利說，不過維克多不太確定那個音量是否可以傳到冰場的另一端。勇利一個流暢的動作站了起來，然後滑走了。一切發生的都是那麼的快速，讓維克多花了一小會才意識到發生了什麼。勇利和尤里奧錯身而過，而尤里奧有些懷疑的轉頭看了下他後，在維克多的身邊停了下來。

 

尤里奧毫無禮節的給維克多的頭一巴掌。「就像我剛剛說的，你他媽的到底怎麼了？剛剛那他媽的是什麼鬼？」

 

「不是每個人都像你一樣無情，」維克多抽了下鼻子，回到了他擅長的調笑。他已經知道該怎麼應付尤里奧了。應付尤里奧代表他不用去思考剛剛和勇利發生的事情。

 

尤里奧抱手，嗤之以鼻。「從來沒有想過我可以看到那個偉大的維克多．尼基福羅夫和一個普通的賤民墜入愛河的那一天，真噁心。」

 

噢，維克多想，我愛上勝生勇利了。

\---------------------------

維克多不記得他第一個親的男孩的名字是什麼了，這聽起來很離譜，因為他可以輕鬆的形容他嘴唇的觸感，舌頭的滋味，以及他的身體銳利的輪廓。

 

他是一個在俄羅斯國家賽的選手，那場比賽維克多輕而易舉的獲勝，但是這個苗條美麗的男孩用他的自由滑讓維克多陶醉到把他壓在更衣室的牆壁上偷了一個吻。

 

至少那個不知道名字的男孩會是這麼記得的。

 

對維克多來說，那至少是十五個吻，吻下去之後又重來，直到維克多清楚的知道該怎麼用嘴唇一貼，舌頭一滑，便將男孩吻的如痴如醉為止。

 

同一年的世錦賽上，他對克里斯多夫．賈柯梅蒂做了同樣的事，不過這次是在晚宴的廁所裡。維克多以為他第二次(第十六次)會更有自信點，但是親吻克里斯和親吻那個俄羅斯男孩是完全不一樣的。

 

獲得維克多的初吻(第十五個吻)的男孩是溫和被動的，克里斯很強勢，舌頭全部都伸進去，牙齒相撞，膝蓋放到兩腿間。但是維克多已經把完美當成事業在做了，所以他回溯再回溯直到把他們兩人的幽會變得完美無缺。

 

隔年，他完全不驚訝克里斯多夫的短曲用的是一首俄羅斯情歌。

 

如果可以在勇利領域裡面回溯時間的話，維克多在岡山看著自由滑的暖身時想道，他早就已經親勇利成千上百次了。

 

他不知道那些吻到底有幾個會被從勇利的記憶裡消失，但是維克多知道他，至少，會回味每一個吻。

 

他已經數不清自己到底有幾次想要把手臂環在勇利的腰上，然後把他因緊張而顫抖的下唇吸到嘴裡，或者是把臉埋到勇利的頸窩裡啃噬著他光滑的肌膚，或甚至就直接傾身到勇利的個人空間裡然後把最輕柔的吻印到臉頰上。

 

但是他不知道勇利會怎麼反應，所以他克制住了，儘管有點吃力。

 

到了現在，維克多已經十分清楚勇利對他懷有的英雄般的崇拜到底到了什麼樣的地步。他幾乎沒有聽勇利本人自己說過，但是長谷津的其他人對於暢談他們地方名人的秘密可沒有任何良心上的負擔。

之前也是優子告訴他維醬的事，真利告訴他勇利房間裡的海報，然後書局裡的老太太告訴他青少年時期的勇利到底特殊訂購了多少本滑冰雜誌，就只是因為維克多在封面。

 

維克多從來沒有把另一個滑冰選手當成偶像過，所以他也不知道一個他崇拜的人突然出現在自己日常生活中會是一個什麼樣的感覺。直到現在，當維克多想要什麼的時候，他不斷的嘗試，回溯，再嘗試，直到他有了最好的結果為止。但是隨著這個安全網的失效，他不知道該怎麼開始。

 

如果維克多不能達到完美，那還有什麼意義呢？

 

當他看著勇利的自由滑時，他的心臟都跳到喉嚨了。就算是現在，在那第一次之後已經過了幾個月，他仍然會在勇利跳躍失敗時有想回溯時間的衝動，好像那麼做結果就會不一樣似的。

 

做為一個分散注意力的方式，他想像自己和勇利一起在冰上，跳那首曲目的雙人滑版本，他們的身體纏繞對方，訴說一個共同尋找愛情的故事。

 

在不用回溯的情況下滑冰這個想法是非常恐怖的，但是維克多覺得如果是和勇利一起滑的話，他可以做到。

 

勇利把臉撞到圍牆上的聲音讓他從自己的幻想中驚醒。維克多不了解為什麼，但是勇利的每個失誤就只會讓他更想親吻他。

 

然後當勇利在結束動作時把手伸向他的時候，維克多決定他要把他的想法付諸實行。他張開他的雙手，而勇利向他衝了過來。

 

維克多幾乎可以感受到他被勇利領域包圍的那個瞬間，這代表他已經沒有退路了。

 

儘管臉上的汗水閃爍還有鼻血流出來，勇利臉上的表情是狂喜的。

 

維克多唯一可以想的事情就只有他如何想要在未來的每一天都看到勇利高興。

 

你會傷透他的心的，記憶中美奈子的聲音在維克多的耳邊低語。

 

維克多往旁邊一踏。

他把責任推到鼻血身上。

\--------------------

勇利在中國站的短節目後的自我毀滅對維克多來說是個驚嚇，雖然勇利表現的好像那是不可避免的一樣。

 

一如既往的，維克多甚至不知道該怎麼著手。

 

在勇利之前，或在勇利領域之前，維克多沒有意識到人們到底有多複雜。只要他可以回溯時間，他可以把每個人都當成一道未解的謎題一樣對待，不斷的嘗試，直到他找到一個皆大歡喜的解答。

 

對於勇利，或者是對於勇利領域，他需要加倍的思考每件事情，將新的情景和過去的事件比較，不斷的打鬥，爭取，只為了一個有可能，有機會是可行的方案。

 

當牽扯到勇利的時候，維克多好像有無數的因素需要考慮一樣，然後他們的互動以他完全無法預料的方式進行，勇利的內心波動讓一切變的更難。他以前見過勇利緊張的樣子，但是沒有像這樣的，沒有這樣好像要被吞噬一般難以維持自己的呼吸。

 

停車場已經是最後的手段了，一個勇利不可能會被其他人影響到的地方。維克多看過勇利退縮好幾次了，他覺得這麼做可能會有幫助。但是勇利的呼吸還是很急促，他的手指擺弄著自己的口袋，而維克多覺得自己已經在抓取救命稻草了。

 

走投無路的情況讓維克多說了：「如果你的自由滑失敗然後沒能上頒獎台的話，我會負起責任辭退教練一職。

 

勇利的表情裂開的模樣是維克多見過最糟糕的事了。

 

回溯，他想。

 

回溯回溯回溯回溯。

 

「為什麼你要講這種話好像你在試探我一樣啊？」勇利啜泣道。

 

儘管有自己的能力作為依靠，維克多總是發現自己尤為不擅長對付哭泣的人。滑冰選手是很感性的，如同玻璃一樣的脆弱。格奧爾基本身就是一個足夠的證據了。現在，被卡在勇利領域裡，維克多恐慌了。「呃，對不起，勇利。剛剛我不是認真的--」

 

「因為自己的錯誤被指責什麼的我已經習慣了！」勇利的聲音在停車場裡迴盪。「但是這次我會緊張是因為我的錯誤會影響到你！我在想你是不是偷偷地想結束！」

 

維克多極度的想要把勇利拉進一個擁抱裡再也不放開，但是他太害怕在勇利這麼難過的時候碰他了。「我當然沒有了。」

 

「你不知道那是什麼樣的，」勇利帶著眼淚說道。「你不能…你是完美的。」他把那個字吐出，就好像毒藥一般。

 

「我不是，」維克多說。「這整個對話就是明證。」

 

「別這樣！」那些字是維克多從來沒有從勇利口中聽過的粗啞痛苦。

 

你會傷透他的心的。

 

他還剩什麼東西可以失去呢？

 

「我從來沒有告訴過任何人，」他開口，聲線低沉，而裡面的某種東西讓勇利的整個身體僵硬。維克多強迫自己笑出半個笑容。「這樣講也不對。我從來沒有告訴過任何人之後還讓他們記得過。」

 

「你在說--」

 

「你可以讓我說完嗎？拜託？」維克多打斷。勇利畏縮，而維克多想要回溯時間想到他的心臟都開始痛了。他唯一能做的事情就只是讓自己的聲音更加安撫。他非常無比的確定這就是一個錯誤，但是這出於某種原因更讓他下定決心了。「我十四歲的時候，我發現我可以回溯時間。」

 

維克多不確定他會收穫到什麼樣的反應。通常大家都會笑，以為維克多在說笑話，這，說實在的，的確是維克多呈現的樣子。有一次兩次，維克多被認為他瘋了，這他也不完全確定是不是錯的。但是這是他第一次沒有打算收回自己的坦白。他恐懼極了。因為不管勇利的反應是什麼，他都沒辦法改變。

 

一開始，勇利大聲的吸了下鼻涕。他用指節擦過一隻眼睛下面，把眼淚抹開。

 

然後他說，「這說實在的還挺有道理的。」

 

維克多無言。

 

「別、別笑好嗎？」勇利說，把另外一眼的眼淚也抹開。「我這輩子都在看你的表演。非常專注的那種。然後你有時候會做一些我解釋不來的事情。你有時候進入跳躍的時候我很確定你過周了，但是結果還是完美的。或者你的接續步的前一半和後一半會有一點點的不一樣。我也給優子看過，她覺得Youtube的影片可能被編輯過了。但是我在現場也看到的也是一樣的。」勇利把手臂前端搭在他身邊的柱子上，把額頭靠上去，然後吐出了一口顫抖的嘆息。「一段時間過後，我確信那是我自己的幻想。我完全不知道有什麼東西可以辦到那樣的事情。但是如果你能…」他的話語散落，他把頭轉回去看向維克多。「你可以倒退多久？」

 

「一次就十秒。」維克多說。他咬著自己的臉頰，因為他突然不確定這個談話是不是真實存在的。

 

「你現在可以嗎？」這個問題有銳利的一角，而如果維克多在過去幾個月沒有需要仔細觀察勇利的話，他可能會漏掉真正的言外之意：你一直以來都在對我用這個能力嗎？

 

維克多縮短他們之間的距離，手伸出去用帶著手套的大拇指刷過勇利的臉頰，現在勇利沒在哭了，他覺得這麼做足夠安全。

 

「我在靠近你的時候不能用。」他說，這聽起來像愛的告白。在某些方面，這好像也是。

 

勇利退回去，瞇著眼睛看著維克多。「不能，還是沒有？」

 

「不能。」維克多承認。「是有關你的某種東西。我在靠近你的時候就是不能用。我第一次注意到的時候是在舞會，但那時我醉了，所以我以為--」

 

「我不太記得舞會了。」勇利咬著下唇，臉頰變成粉紅色。突然之間很多事情對維克多來說都符合邏輯了。

 

他沒有糾纏這個話題。他們可以之後再談。「但當我在看了你的影片來到長谷津後，我發現原來是你。然後我意識到…」他的聲音漸小，不知道該怎麼表達在光是在勇利身邊他就發現了多少事情。

 

他在腦海列出：他發現人們比他想像的還要複雜。他發現最好的回答不一定是最正確的回答。他發現讓自己永遠保持完美到底讓他錯失了多少事情。他發現待在勇利身邊讓他成為了一個更好的人。

 

他意識到他的時間能力在這裡並不重要。是勇利讓維克多成為一個更好的人。

 

「對不起，」維克多一個略帶呼吸聲的吐氣說道。「我還不習慣在第一次就把事情弄對。」

 

勇利就只是看了維克多一會，然後把自己從柱子旁推開，向前踏一步靠近把雙臂環在維克多的腰上。「你不需要那麼做，」他說聲音被維克多的衣領混濁。「我比較喜歡你這樣。」

 

「我相信你，」維克多抵著勇利的頭髮說，因為這是他打從一開始就該說的。「你是我遇過最棒的人。而我--」

 

「停，」勇利切斷他。維克多可以感覺到勇利的手在揉弄他的外套。「就停下來，好嗎？你不需要說任何話。只需要站在我身邊，就待在你現在的位子就好。不完美。就只是你。」

\--------

 

這次，在自由滑之後，維克多朝冰面躍出去，把雙臂猛伸到勇利的脖子，然後吻他。衝力讓他錯估了距離，他的鼻子在他來的及偏頭之前就撞到勇利的；他們兩個的牙齒嗑在一塊兒，然後維克多真的咬到了勇利的舌頭，因為他沒有預料到那會出現在自己的嘴吧裡。他們重重的撞在冰上，維克多的膝蓋負擔了自己身體的重量因為他不想要把身下的勇利壓扁。

 

這並不完美，但是這很完美。

 

「剛剛那是意外，」他抵著勇利的唇低聲說道。

 

勇利笑了，非常明亮，那麼的明亮。「你希望收回它嗎？」

 

「才不會，」維克多說。

**Author's Note:**

> 這是我第一篇放在AO3上的翻譯，如果想要看看以前的翻譯的話，就到http://amandahuang326.lofter.com/  
> 來找我吧！  
> 基本上都只翻維勇


End file.
